Examples of a known mobile device enabled to be carried by a user include a mobile phone and a personal handy-phone system (PHS) having the function of a telephone, and a touch screen device with a touch screen.
Examples of a touch screen device include, but are not limited to, a smartphone and a tablet. A touch screen device detects a gesture of a finger, a pen, or a stylus pen via a touch screen, and operates in response to the detected gesture. An example of such an operation executed in response to a detected gesture is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
Basic operations of a touch screen device, a mobile phone, and a PHS are implemented by an operating system (OS) incorporated in the device. Examples of an OS include, but are not limited to, Android (registered trademark), BlackBerry (registered trademark) OS, iOS, Symbian (registered trademark) OS, and Windows (registered trademark) Phone.
Some touch screen devices have a function for displaying an icon corresponding to an application installed in the touch screen device on a home screen or the like to allow a user to execute the application with a simple operation. Some mobile phones and PHSes have a function for displaying an operation panel corresponding to the application on the display.